Facade
by Thanat0s
Summary: Kikyo is a major slut in Shikon High, and Inuyasha is not enjoying any minute of her advances. But a period of boredom changes everything...(This is not going to be a Kik-bash fic)


**Facade**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine! Hah!

*Takashi-san sharpens a sword...*

...I mean...Inuyasha isn't mine! O_o

A/N: Inuyasha is human, just to let you know! But the only difference is that he has silver hair, though no dog ears to boot :P.

* * *

~~Inuyasha's POV~~

Feh.

Shikon High...it's nothing more than a prison with teachers whose mouths run like freakin' Lamborghini engines. Couple that with a bunch of losers and wenches who giggle at everything the other says. I swear I'm developing this hatred for mouths. Maybe I should amputate mine....wait how is that possible....

"OI Inuyasha!" Somebody knocks my shoulder, interrupting my muse.

"What?" It was Miroku, one of my best friends. I've known him for what...5 or 6 years. Around guys, he's a half-decent fellow. But around girls...well...um..how should I put this....

*SMACK* "PERVERT!" Ah yes, that would be the perfect way to describe him. Although, it surprises me that the person who said that, Sango, is actually going out with him. And Sango was quite pretty. With fairly long, dark hair, and of course her most distinguishing mark; the purple eyeshadow she uses. Normally I would cringe at a girl who wore such ...weird colors, but for some odd reason Sango just looked nice with it. Oh well...I don't like her that way anyway; we're just friends.

"But my dear, you just happened to walk right into my hand...." Miroku protested. I laughed inwardly; nobody's gonna believe that for a million years. Sango just looked blankly at him.

"Now that you're done feeling up Sango's ass, can you tell me why the hell you snapped me out of my precious thoughts?" Miroku sighed. Feh, I could care less whether I have an attitude problem. Nobody complains, so it's all good.

He replied, "Oh yeah, you know the magazine Maxim? There's a girl in there I think I've seen before. Name's Hara, and boy was she hot stuff. Apparently...." and Miroku droned on and on talking about this girl he supposedly seen before, probably forgetting that Sango was next to him. I looked at Sango and shook my head.

"...and my, if I ever see her again, I'll be sure to ask her to bear--"

*RING! SMACK* Ah, saved by the bell. Everybody rushed out, leaving an unconscious Miroku behind. He never learns....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was walking back from school, I suddenly felt very hungry, so I ran towards the nearest ramen shop. Don't ask me why, I just absolutely love ramen, especially those with chili that give that extra kick. Bah! What am I doing talking about ramen. Anyway I turned round the corner, and to no surprise, I ran into somebody. This always happens....

~~Normal POV~~

"Oww..." Inuyasha noticed a little girl of about seven on the pavement cutely grabbing her butt. He couldn't help but chuckle. The girl immediately stopped groaning and glared at Inuyasha, which only made him laugh even more. Finally the girl kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, and it was enough. She watched in glee as Inuyasha half chuckled, half 'owwed' in pain.

"What did you do that for, brat!" Inuyasha recovered and glared at the girl.

"You laughed at me!"

"Well, you did look quite funny...hehe...hehehe...hahahAHAHA!" The girl just looked at him weirdly, then suddenly grinned. Inuyasha suddenly became nervous, and scratched the back of his head.

"Wait till I tell my sister!" The girl pouted. Inuyasha smirked.

"Fine, if it'll make you feel better I'm sorry for hitting you." and promptly stuck out his tongue. The girl giggled.

"I'm Kaede. How bout you?"

"Me? Inuyasha."

"That's quite a weird name..."

Inuyasha sighed, mentally adding a tally for the number of times people said the exact same thing, which, incidentally was the 3857th. "Yeah, I get that all the time. Well, I gotta go, bye, ya little brat." And he ran off reaching his hands out towards heaven...er...the ramen shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Inuyasha's POV~~

Next day in school...

"Oh my god!" I jumped up from my seat, my heartfelt doze interrupted. Growling, I turned to the boy who screamed. Oh no, it was Hojo. Hojo had to be one of the weirdest kids in this school. You never know when he talks, and each time he talks he will scare at least one person...he's that erratic. The cool thing about him though is his name, since it rhymes with so many insulting words. Ah...Hoho Hojo the Hoboish Homo Bouzo. Or maybe Mofo Hojo with no Mojo...oh the possibilities are endless....anyway where was I?

"Hoho...do that next time, and I'll make sure you will scream that again in a girls voice!" 

"But...she's here!"

"Who?" I looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"She! THE hottest one in this school? THE Miss Universe and Beyond?" Hojo was raising his voice at each word. I started to sweatdrop...who was he talking about anyway? I couldn't recall any particularly hot girls in my school. "Name please..."

Hojo smacked his forehead, as if I answered wrongly what 2+2 is. "Kikyo, you idiot!"

I widened my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I'm neither drooling nor frozen now, thank you very much. But just hearing that name sent shivers down my spine, and that's really hard for anyone to accomplish. But Kikyo....Kikyo....*shudder*. I forced myself to relax. Anyway, Kikyo wasn't what Hojo described as beautiful...actually she was the complete opposite. She always had way too much perfume on, in fact so much I bet a dog would choke within a 5 mile radius of her. Also, she wore so much makeup and put so much of that white stuff on that she looks like a demon. And an ugly one at that. And to top it all off, she wears such a short skirt that every action practically showed off her underwear. So a non-modest + ugly girl = walking disaster.

"Hey, why are you shaking?" Hojo asked out of the blue.

"Shut up." I'm not finished yet. That's just her physical looks. As for personality, I can't even begin to describe the way she is. The best word I can say is: bitch. Total, utter, bitch. Speaking of which...

"Inu-chan!" I shuddered. "How are you doing!" Kikyo ran up to me and grabbed my arm and sat on my lap.

"Get offa me, you wench!" I tried to shove her off, but to no avail. Then she put her arms around my neck, and cooed, "Why so feisty now?" 'I'd rather have a pig sit on me than you,' I thought, but I said instead, "Just get off me, wench." Damn...maybe I should've chosen the first option. My words had no effect on her and she leaned her head towards my cheek. That was enough. Mustering some of my strength, I forcibly pushed her off and stormed off to the safe place called the bathroom. But not before she did something I never thought she would do.

She slapped me. Hard. And for some freakishly odd reason, it hurt. Not physically, of course, but...it hurt...

"You bloody jerk." Kikyo said, her voice unnaturally low. With that, she ran out of the classroom. Everybody around me just stared in shock, well, some in anger, some in glee, but mostly in shock.

"Kikyo..." I slowly opened the door and went into the bathroom. 'Feh...that bitch finally got what's coming to her.' I smirked in satisfaction, happy that she won't be annoying me any longer. But that feeling died as soon as it came, replaced by a twinge of regret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After another boring day of school, I headed towards home. I went to the kitchen to fix myself a good cup of ramen and headed upstairs to start on my homework. Yup, I was that bored. So I took out the textbook and started on working the problems, except...instead of writing, I stared. And stared. And stared. Curse myself for not listening. With nothing better to do, I looked out my window. Oh how I wish I haven't looked out the window...

I was quite surprised that Kikyo was my neighbor, seeing her walk in her house. I must not have been aware of my surroundings. Whoa. I saw Kikyo go inside her house and she disappeared for a few moments, before reappearing, not looking anything like the slut I saw eariler. Kikyo came out to water the garden, but wore a simple pair of T-shirt and jeans, devoid of makeup. I hate to admit it, but...she...she was beautiful. Amazing what one can do to oneself. She sang a tune to herself as she watered the garden, and I found myself admiring her sweet, melodious voice. Suddenly, the school Kikyo came into mind, and then of course it made sense. This wasn't Kikyo, though her features looked very similar. But I was wrong, for I saw the same little girl I bumped into call out "Kikyo-oneechan!" She ran towards her and gave her a big hug, which Kikyo hugged back.

"Kaede-chan," she said, putting the water sprinkler down. "How has your day been?"

Kaede smiled. "Great! Did I tell you I ran into somebody yesterday?" Kikyo giggled at her sister's simpleness.

"Nope. What happened?" Suddenly, I didn't feel very good.

"I was just coming back from the ramen shop and I bumped into a really odd looking person. Looked like a girl with silvery white hair, but then I looked closely and he was a guy!" A vein popped in my forehead when she thought I was a girl. I silently growled in annoyance.

"Um..who is he?" I could tell that Kikyo didn't like where this was going.

"Oh um...ah! Inuyasha!" Kaede grinned. Kikyo smiled sadly at Kaede. "Why don't you go back in, Kaede, I'll be there in a few moments." As Kaede went in, Kikyo covered her face. I did not like where this was going now. I slowly turned back and attempted to do my homework. But that scene did not give me any sudden inspirations, so in frustration I slammed my book shut. I took one last peek outside the window, and just saw Kikyo wipe tears away and went in the house, forcing herself to be happy, I assumed. Tomorrow, I'll make it up to her. Somehow. This Kikyo I've seen...is so different from the school...so caring, beautiful, and most of all, so lonely.

Maybe. Just maybe, I may try to understand her. And, maybe, even try to be friends with her. With that, I smiled and took a nice nap, on my way to la-la land.

* * *

AN: Please don't flame me because I'm not making a Kikyo-bash fic. Speaking of which, I've always wondered why people hate Kikyo so much. Yes, I'll admit, she is a bitch sometimes (in her earthen form), but then when she was alive, she wasn't. As a matter of fact she was quite the opposite, although always a bit on the quieter side.

As for pairings, I like both InuKag and InuKik, provided that Kikyo wasn't the earth 'n clay one. I mean, she is dead already, and she was raised with the only feeling of hatred, so..yeah.

Btw, this will be a 2-shot fic.

Please, click that 'review' button! It'll make my day ^_^.


End file.
